A conventional control device is known in which an engine is started to transition from an electric vehicle (EV) mode to a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) mode when the motor torque limit obtained by subtracting a constant engine startup torque from the maximum motor torque falls below a required driving torque (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication, JP No. 2008-105494).
However, in the conventional control device of hybrid vehicle, the motor torque limit available as motor torque in the EV mode is restricted by the torque for engine startup, the motor torque limit could not be increased. For this reason, there is a problem that, during a high speed travel, an increase in required drive torque requires a transition to the HEV mode.